Ovens, such as a wall oven or freestanding range, have a hinged oven door that provides access to the oven or cooking cavity. Motorized self-cleaning oven door latches are well known in the art and typically include a rotary motor mounted at a rearward portion of the range body above the oven chamber and a reciprocating latch hook at a forward portion of the range body. The latch hook is engageable with a latch opening of the closed oven door.
A problem associated with the latch opening in the inner surface of an oven door is that solid food or liquids can enter the interior of the oven door through the latch opening. For example, liquids can be accidentally spilled into the latch opening when the door is open. Such liquids may stain the window glass of the oven door and/or cause unpleasant odors during cooking. It can be difficult to clean such liquids from the interior of the oven door, which may require disassembling the door.